Mirror, Mirror
by Underground Romance
Summary: Uchiha Kimi was bored. So, despite her mother's warnings, she stepped through the mirror...a fun threeshot. SasuSaku.
1. Who is the sweetest of them all?

**Mirror, Mirror.**

_Who is the sweetest of them all_…?

The night was cold, and the wind was strong. The constant howling of the angry wind disturbed Kimi, but she was an obedient girl, and always listened to what her parents told her to do, so she tried to sleep. She really was a good little girl. She didn't eat too many sweets, she went to bed on time, and she never stepped through the mirror.

The mirror was her daddy's, but her mom kept it hidden in the attic, covered by a thick, rusty old blanket. One time, she tried to remove it, but her mother warned her not to. "Kimi," She had warned. "Really. Don't ever go through that mirror. It's not a normal mirror, and if you step through it, everything will be…" and she had trailed off because her daddy had stepped in.

So Kimi never mentioned it again. But that night, for some reason, with the wind howling like that, she really got curious. So, the most obedient child in all of Konoha slipped out of her bed in her white nightgown, and padded to the attic. She peeked through the doorway, curiosity lighting up in her eyes, and wearily stepped into the room. The mirror loomed above her, and wide grey eyes, much like her father's, gazed back in awe. Her hair was the same shade of pink as her mother's, and it hung beautifully around her pale face, curling at her hunched shoulders.

Her eyes were so wide, it was almost unnatural. "Oh…" She breathed, reaching up, and yanking the dirty blanket off the mirror. A flickering mirror greeted her, silver glass smooth and amazing, and images of all sorts danced in the large frame. She didn't see her reflection…she saw her mother, looking much younger, with her father. Looking…very angry. And her godfather, young as ever, was in between them, and they were walking behind a tall silver-haired man.

Was this really some kind of magic mirror!?

"Oh wow!" She said, delighted. "Mommy hid this from me!? It's magic! It's mommy when she was younger! Oh, wow!"

She reached out, but hesitated, the distant voice of her mother's stern warning ringing in her head. _Don't ever go through that mirror. It's not a normal mirror, and if you step through it, everything will be…_

Perfect?

Amazing?

Magical?

Delighted at the discovery, the six-year-old girl stepped through the silver mirror fearlessly. A whirling noise, unfamiliar to her, shot in her ears. Hands rasped and clawed at her, and she screamed in horror, confused. What happened to her mommy and daddy!? They were right there, close to touch…

A hand, smooth and pale, grabbed her wrist and yanked her backwards. She tumbled back, falling through a silver translucent wave and falling through a sky. Her hair fluttered around her face, and she held back a scream, scared and confused.

She clawed at the air sobbing, calling or her mother and father, desperately closing her eyes. She landed with a soft 'whump' on the ground below, luckily landing in a bush uninjured and oddly unscratched. She dizzily sat up, fixing her hair and standing to her feet, coughing and dusting her ripped white dress, now smeared with mud and sweat and tears. She managed to walk properly, whimpering in fear at the looming woods surrounding her. She felt as if the branches were reaching out at her, like those hands…

"OI!"

She screeched, falling back in fear, looking up at her attacker. It was—

"UNCLE NARU!" She wailed, lunging at the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face into his chest. The young boy blinked in surprise, a cute little 'Ehhh!?' leaving him as he stared in confusion at the small, cute girl clinging onto him desperately.

"U-Uncle…?" He blinked, looking confused. "Hey, kid, you must have me confused with some other guy…"

She sniffed, pulling away, widening her grey eyes cutely. "B-But…"

"NARUTO!" A familiar voice shrieked. "Why did you run off like—ehh!? Who is this!?"

Upon looking up, Kimi saw her mother, looking as beautiful as ever, but younger. She was shorter, as was her hair, and everything else. But those eyes, those warm eyes that gazed at her lovingly every day…they didn't look any different. And those hands, those slim pretty hands that brushed her hair and held her every night didn't look any less softer. And those lips that kissed her forehead or her scars she got from running, they looked just as soft as ever.

It was Sakura. Her mother.

"M-..." She sobbed, yanking away from a confused Naruto, who had tuned to Sakura when she appeared. Behind her was the strange man she saw in the mirror before, and her father, who looked as handsome as ever, was next to him. But at that moment all she saw was her mom. "M-Mommmmyyyyy!" She wailed, launching herself at the pink-haired girl, and holding her waist tightly. "Mommy! I'm sorry, I didn't listen! A-And...th-the hands…th-they grabbed at me! I was so scared, mommy!" She sobbed.

"Ehh!?" Sakura blinked in confusion, but something inside her stirred, and she felt…some kind of feeling for the small, somehow familiar child. So she stroked her hair and sighed heavily. "You must mistake me for someone else…but, I'll help you find your mommy, okay?"

Realization dawned on the small girl, and it was so obvious she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. It _was_ magical! She was back in time!

"Oh…kay." She whispered pulling away slowly. This way, she could have fun and see what her mommy and daddy were like when they were younger. Then she could find a way back.

She smiled cutely, and Sakura's eyes sparkled. "YOU ARE _SO _CUTE!" She hugged the giggling girl tightly, and Naruto tilted his head slightly in confusion. Sasuke sighed, looking bored, and the silver-haired man was silent.

"Well, no helping it." He spoke, motioning with his hand. "Let's go find her mother."

Kimi pulled away to stare at Sasuke, then grinned, skipping over and stopping in front of him with wide, sparkling grey eyes. "Piggyback!" She squeaked cutely, waving her arms at her father. The Uchiha's eye twitched.

"No." He said, and Sakura gasped. Kimi's eyes filled with tears, and Sasuke's expression turned panicked. "B-But…y-you always let meeeeee." She wailed, and the boy sighed and grumbled profanities under his breath, but turned and allowed the small girl to scramble onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck happily, and the Uchiha scowled as he stood to his feet, lopping off after a giggling, lovey-dovey-eyed Sakura, a still confused-looking Naruto, and a bored-looking sensei in the lead.

_Papa…_She thought dreamily. _Still smells like papa._


	2. Who is the prettiest of them all?

**Mirror, Mirror.**

_Who is the prettiest of them all…?_

"So," Sakura finished her short story to the hokage, who looked oddly interested. "This is what happened. And we can't find her mother…poor Kimi-chan." She pat the small girl's head, who giggled in reply, and the hokage's expression deepened when he saw the girl's wide sparkling eyes, much like the Uchiha's…

"Hm, I see." He said, stroking his chin, eyebrow quirked. The small girl beamed at him innocently, and he smiled warmly back. "Well, Sakura, I suggest you keep her with you until we get this settled. She seems quite attached to you." The hokage said warmly, and Kimi giggled. _You have no idea…_

"Ehh?" Sakura said, but one look at the cute wide-eyed Kimi, and she melted into a puddle of pink goo. "Alright, then. Come on, Kimi-chan."

The small girl perked up happily, grabbing her mother's hand tightly and following her out of the hokage's office. They walked down Konoha, and got several interested glances, and some little 'how cuteeee!'s along the way. Kimi proudly flounced by her mother, but Sakura was blushing a bit sheepishly, but kept smiling lightly at a happy-looking Kimi by her side.

"Oh, ma—I mean, Sakura-chan." Kimi tugged her mother's hand and pointed at the ramen shop in excitement. "Can we get ramen? Please?"

Sakura smiled. "Okay, come on." Kimi gleefully followed, her tiny hand squeezing her mother's slim one tightly. The walked in silence, until they pushed into the shop. Kimi's eyes twinkled as she leapt onto the chair she usually sat on, smacking her hands on the table surface and smiling cutely. Sakura sat next to her, ordering two ramens and turning to Kimi.

"So, Kimi-chan…" She said, smiling slightly. "You see happy. Don't you miss your mommy?"

Kimi smiled innocently. "Oh, I do…but your fun, too!"

Sakura blushed pleasantly, waving her hand and giggling. "Why thank you."

Kimi's expression softened slightly. "You wish Sasuke thought the same, don't you?"

"EHH!?" Sakura jumped, cheeks flaming red. "K-Kimi…! How, wh-what…"

Kimi laughed, patting the blushing pre-teen's knee. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll come around."

Sakura looked away at her ramen that was placed in front of her, hoping with all her heart that Kimi was right. She poked the ramen before she began to eat it, smiling at the loud, exaggerated slurping noises Kimi was making. "Yummm." The little girl cheered. "Uncle Naru taught me this one!" She scrunched her nose up and sucked the ramen in sharply in her mouth, then swallowed. "Hahaha!" She clapped her hands together in glee. Sakura smiled slightly, putting her empty bowl to the side and leading Kimi out once she was also finished.

Back at her house, her parents were gone, so Sakura led Kimi upstairs into her room, hurrying over and opening the blinds, closing her eyes and smiling slightly as light shed in. Kimi stepped up behind her, running her hand over the glass, eyes sparkling.

_Ah…_

For a moment there, Sakura could have sworn she felt like she was looking in a mirror. She shook it off and sat on her bed, crossing her legs and flopping on her back. "Mmm…you can sleep in here, Kimi-chan." She sighed, closing her eyes sleepily. Kimi nodded, watching her mother fall asleep slowly without realizing it. Grinning, Kimi took the chance and dashed from the room, out the door, and down the streets of Konoha.

It wasn't hard; she found her dad easily. He was, as her mother told her he always used to do, training at the training grounds. She watched in silence, waiting until he took a break. Once he leaned against the tree, she stepped out of her hiding spot, giggling when he looked surprised and a bit annoyed.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" He grunted. She mimicked his expression.

"Hn. What are _you _doing here?" She retorted, drooping her eyes lazily. He twitched.

"Stop that."

"Stop that."

"Wh—I mean it, you brat!"

"Wh—I mean it, you brat!" She said, trying not to giggle. It was fun being a 'brat'! She didn't have to be obedient and listen to her parents, because technically they weren't here. She was enjoying this; it was obvious by the twitching of her mouth, that she was stifling a grin.

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up."

"Bad word!" She shrieked, waving her hands at him, as if warding off a beast. "Ooooh, bad language!"

Though he was relieved she stopped, he looked agitated at her flailing and screaming. He stood, storming over and grabbed her by the back of her dress. "I'm taking you back to Sakura's." He growled.

She squealed. "Ohhh! Are you gonna tell her you love her!?"

Another twitch. "Hn." He replied. "No."

She giggled. "No, I think you do. You loveee her, but you're too scared to tell her, because of your reputation." She explained, nodding intelligently. She remembered the story her dad told her, about how he always loved mommy, but he was young and had his 'reputation' to uphold…

She grinned when a slight pink tinged his cheeks.

"Ex marks the spot!" She chirped, patting his hand, which still clutched her dress tightly. "But, can you let go? I don't wanna get any wrinkles."

He scowled, yanking her to the side, literally dragging her towards the village. Her feet dragged on the ground, and she clawed at the air wailing.

"NO! NO! LEMME GO! I DON'T WANNA! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!"

He twitched, and something in the way she said it made him stop in his tracks. She managed to twist from his iron grip, and she hopped in front of him, widening her eyes, sparkling. Another twitch from the Uchiha.

"Please?" She whispered one last time, and he sighed, defeated.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But only for a little, then I'm taking you back."

She saluted. "Aye aye, sir!"

He rolled his eyes, lopping off, Kimi trailing behind him, still shining with that childish glee she always had in her. _Daddy's so cold, but I know how he really is!_ She thought happily, reaching forward and entwining her fingers in his. _Ahh…his hands so much colder than it usually is. _

Sasuke stiffened, but made no obvious move to pull away. Kimi stepped close, sighing slowly and walking in step with him, happy. She looked up and saw Sakura, looking worried, obviously searching for Kimi. An idea struck her, and she ducked her head with a mischievous giggle, and tore away from Sasuke, running towards Sakura.

"SAKURAAA!" She said all dramatic, lunging at the pink-haired ninja and hugging her waist. "Sasuke was weird. He started saying things like 'Sakura is so pretty, can you get me her number?'!"

Sasuke paled, and Kimi giggled into Sakura's dress, who was so red Kimi was worried she would explode.

"That's not true." He grunted. "She's just being annoying."

Kimi pouted, but didn't move. Sakura stirred.

"Oh, okay." She said, sounding disappointed. "Sorry."

Kimi blinked, and Sasuke grunted again. Upon looking up, she realized he was turning to leave, and tears spilled from her wide eyes.

"D-Don't go…!" She wailed. "Daddy, don't…!"

She trailed off, horror replacing her mourning expression. Her hand was fading away.

"Ah—!" She gasped, recoiling from Sakura and staring at her hand in shock. "Aah? Aah? AAH!?"

Sasuke had turned to scowl at her odd 'daddy' comment, but blinked dully when Kimi's hand became see-through. Tears fell from her wide, horrified eyes, and a small sob left her throat. Sakura was speechless, and Sasuke only stared blankly.

_If you step through it, everything will be…_

"Oh, so…" She whispered, flexing her fading hand. "_That's_ what momma meant."


	3. Who is the happiest of them all?

**Mirror, Mirror.**

_Who is the happiest of them all…?_

"Kimi-chan…" Sakura managed to choke out, her eyes the size of tennis balls. "Wh-What…is happening to you?"

Kimi inspected her hand dully, not sure what to think. Obviously, she was fading away. And obviously, it was all her fault. She knew being disobedient was bad…yet she acted utterly bratty this whole time, and she disobeyed her mother and came through the mirror, and now she was fading away.

"My fault." She whispered, small tears slipping from her eyes as the fading colors reached her elbow. It was spreading. "All my fault…."

She was fading away, and that had to mean one thing. Because of her, something she did, her parents never had her. She bit her trembling bottom lip and sat down, trying to keep a calm expression on her face, but she was trembling.

"Kimi….." Sakura said, but didn't move. Sasuke hadn't changed the whole time, still staring blankly, silent and still.

"Ah…ha…" Kimi croaked out. "Look, guys…I'm a ghost…ha…haha…" He said meekly, dropping her hand and watching as her hand disappeared.

"Ki…mi…!" Sakura gasped, and Sasuke finally moved, because when tears started to fall from Sakura's green eyes, he decided enough was enough, and he had to stop whatever was going on.

"Just say it." She whispered, bowing her head as her elbow vanished. "Just tell Sakura-chan you love her, please. It'll all go away."

Sasuke blinked, scowling, and Sakura looked up at him, then Kimi, in confusion. Kimi closed her eyes, rubbing them with her still-existent hand, and then turned away.

"Don't worry," She said, her voice oddly light and happy. "I won't look."

Sasuke twitched, and Sakura's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him mutely, confused but oddly happy at Kimi's bold, strange words. Sasuke grabbed the pink-haired girl by the arm and led her off, despite her attempt to pull away, calling Kimi's name desperately.

"You don't wanna watch right?" he growled, and the ninja sadly looked away in her reply. "Hn. Thought so."

"She was so…cute." She said quietly. "So full of life…she looks so much like me, Sasuke-kun…"

He didn't reply. She looked up at him warmly, reaching out to touch his arm, and was surprised when he didn't recoil like he usually did. He didn't even frown, he simply looked impassive. Her grip on his arm tightened, and she stepped closer to him.

"Say it," She said softly. "Sasuke-kun."

He twitched. "Say what?"

She blushed. "Humm…never mind…" She said quietly. "I just…want Kimi to be okay is all." She said sadly, and one glance at her sad, torn face, and Sasuke felt like hitting someone. Though he refused to admit it, seeing Sakura so sad really did make him angry. He didn't know why; it just happened.

He still didn't know how she could get attached to a little girl within such a short period of time, though. But his thoughts faded away into boiling red anger when small tears fell from her eyes, and she had the nerve to pretend she wasn't crying, and hide her face giggling nervously.

"Sorry, I just…" She said, trailing off, biting the inside of her cheek, then shifting in her spot. "Never mind."

"Stop." He growled, glaring at her with such intensity that the pink-haired girl stepped back in surprise.

"S-Stop what…?"

"Doing that!" He snapped, yanking from her loose grip.

"Wh…?" She mumbled, bewildered. He twitched, refusing to meet her emerald gaze.

"Hn." He grumbled. "Seeing you sad pisses me off."

Suddenly, a small smile crossed her face, a sad one, and she moved a little closer. "Sasuke-kun, really?"

He growled. "It's nothing to be smiling about!"

She giggled.

"Or laughing about!"

She smiled warmly. "Sasuke-kun, you're so full of surprises." She said fondly, patting his arm, then bouncing off. He watched her leave blankly, but felt something inside of him, a weird feeling…joy.

"Hn. Stupid brat." He muttered, shaking his head and padding after Sakura.

"Not a brat…" A small voice mumbled, peering at her father's retreating back. Kimi sat against the tree, having crept over and watched the ordeal. Her hand was slowly coming back, and she was smiling. _Mommy and daddy's relationship was so weird…_

She pushed hair from her face and stood, dusting herself off. Let them think she disappeared, it was better that way. She had to find a way home anyway. So, she set off, searching for the place she had come from. Surprisingly it was oddly easy to find, since a white piece of fabric was hanging off the bush, from a branch tore her dress a little.

"So I wait…" She said, flopping down, leaning against the bush, and falling asleep, waiting for her parents to come and rescue her like they always do.

_"Sakura-chan." A three-year-old Kimi looked up innocently through the door to her parent's bedroom. She had snuck out to say goodnight to her parents, but heard a peculiar noise from inside, so she simply stood there and peered inside curiously. _

_Her dad was hovering over her mom, who looked beautiful with her hair splayed across the pillow, lips parted and eyes sparkling as he leaned down and kissed her deeply._

_Kimi blinked, making an 'o' shape with her mouth, curious as to what in the world they were doing._

_"S…Sasuke…" Sakura breathed against his lips. "W-We'll wake Kimi…"_

"…don't care…" He growled against her lips, kissing her viciously, tugging at her bra, and she arched her back and sighed dreamily.

_"What's daddy doing to mama?" Kimi suddenly asked frantically, slamming the door open and leaping in. "Is he hurting her!?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! KIMI-CHAAAAAANNNNN!"

Kimi stirred, dreaming of memories she hadn't thought about long ago. In her sleepy mind, she urged more, and they came like soft blows to her stomach.

_"Kimi!" Sasuke chuckled as the four-year-old tugged his hair. "What are you…?"_

_"Daddy's hair is silly." She giggled, patting his hair cutely. "Momma keeps saying he should cut it."_

_He twitched. "I don't think so."_

_She giggled, stroking it as he let her ride on his back through the park, towards the ice-cream stand he promised to take her to. She clung tighter to him, nestling against his neck. "I love you, daddy. And your hair. Don't cut it, unless momma hits you!"_

_"Hahaha, what!?" Sasuke laughed. "Okay, Kimi."_

She shifted in her sleep, but kept dreaming...

_"I d-don't wanna…" She sniffled, clutching her mom's hand, her eyes watering. "Momma, I wanna stay with you…!"_

_Sakura smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lovingly. "Darling, you have to go to school sooner or later. It's not that long, and both mommy AND daddy will come pick you up. Then we can get ramen! How does that sound?"Kimi smiled slightly. "Sure, o-okay…I wanted to show you this thing Uncle Naru taught me…"_

And then she was waking up with tears stained on her face. She blinked and sat up, sniffling, and wiped them away, a sob leaving her throat. She was still where she fell asleep. And she missed her mommy and daddy.

"Mirror-chan." She whined through her tears. "Please, please, please…let me go home…I wanna see momma and daddy again!" She wailed. "I promise, I'll never disobey again, I'll never mimic daddy or cry or tattle, just take me home! Please!"

As you wish.

Her eyes widened at the gentle voice, and she opened her mouth to speak, one name leaving lips before a hand gently grabbed her arm, the same pale one from before, and led her into a hazy darkness.

"Obia…oneechan…"

_"Kimi…"_ A soft, gentle voice spoke. Gentle hands held her, a gentle voice laughed with her._ "Kimi-chan, big sister is here!"_

Not anymore. Big sister is…

"Kimi-chan!"

Her eyes snapped open as familiar arms held her close, something pink brushed her cheek, tickling her nose.

"M-Momma…" She whispered, snuggling into her. "Momma, I heard onee-chan. She spoke to me, mommy…she helped me come back."

Sakura laughed through her tears, gently pushing hair out of the young girl's face, a sad smile on her lips. Sasuke leaned on the door behind her, not looking at either of them.

"That's because…onee-chan's spirit lives in the mirror. She took you to the past…I don't know why, but…I knew something like this would happen."

Kimi looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're okay now…" Sakura said softly, leaning forward and gathering her daughter in her arms, kissing all over her face and laughing with her. Sasuke finally walked over, kneeled beside her, and smacked her on the back of the head gently.

"Idiot." He muttered.

Kimi pouted, looking over at him lazily as she rubbed the back of her head. "Brat." She replied, and suddenly he was smiling and hugging her, and kissing Sakura, and onee-chan watched from the mirror with sad, happy eyes, as the family she left behind became whole again.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**Seven years later.**

"Kimi-chan!" A voice panted behind her. Kimi turned around curiously, smiling happily when she saw her childhood friend Hoki stumbling behind her, looking annoyed at her agile speed. He caught his breath, trying to act cool as he pushed dark brown hair out of his face, sniffing.

"Kimi, don't run so fast. I'm eager for my first ever sensei, too."

"Okay then," Kimi giggled. "Let's walk together." She grabbed the Hyuga's hand and tugged him along. He went a bit pink but lopped after her, smirking smugly when a jealous-looking Shii glared at the two as they walked past him.

"Shiiiiii!" Kimi waves as she passed, then squeezed Hoki's sweaty hand. "Hoki-kun, do you think our sensei will be cool?"

"Ummm….Sasuke cool or cool like me?" He pointed to himself and Kimi giggled.

"Oh hush, you. Come on, we'll be late!" She ran faster, waving at her parents and godfather as she darted by, who waved back from where they sat at the ramen shop.

"Kimi-chan sure has grown into a beautiful girl, huh?" Naruto asked as she slurped his ramen noodles down. "And Neji's son sure seems to like her."

"Is that so…?" Sasuke muttered darkly, cracking his knuckles. Sakura giggled nervously, patting her husband's arm reassuringly and giving Naruto a warning look.

"Any boy that even looks at her funny…" Sasuke growled. Sakura giggled again, and Naruto continued slurping his noodles down, before spotting Hinata and throwing the empty bowl aside, not caring when it fell off the table and shattered.

"GAH! NARUTO YOU IDIOT! PICK THAT UP!" Sakura screamed, leaping to her feet as Naruto pranced off and hugged his now-blushing girlfriend tightly, nuzzling into her. Sakura's eye twitched, and she fell to her knees to pick the shattered glass up, but stopped when a cool hand landed on hers, and onyx eyes connected with emerald.

"Sasuke-kun." She said softly.

"Don't bother." He muttered as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "…we can worry about that later."

"Mmm…" She said dreamily against his lips. "Hai, later…"


End file.
